Shinigami's After Dark: Rangiku's Morning After
by Kisuke.LikeABoss
Summary: What happened to Rangiku after she spent the night engaged in a drinking game at the Ulquihime wedding. Rated M. Excerpt from "Bleach Wedding: Shinigami's After Dark". *LIME* Bleach Owned by Tite Kubo.


******If you are a regular reader, welcome back to my world, if you are new to Kisuke's world, you should know, I have a tendency to use swear words, blood, and gore, as well as have some pretty messed up situations. I never really know how the story will go until after it's written, so you should always be prepared to be FUBAR'd.  
This is your *FAIR WARNING*  
If this has not deterred you, please read on, and enjoy. ;D  
Love,  
ஜ۩۞۩ஜ  
Kisuke**

**A/N: (FxM) *LIME*  
Nakamura Izumi is an OC, she needed an introduction.**

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult  
Monster by Skillet  
Single Ladies by Beyoncé  
Falling Inside the Black by Skillet  
Listen To One Story by Okiayu Ryōtarō & Orikasa Fumiko**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rangiku's Morning After

Matsumoto Rangiku had another hang over. The pain is what woke her. Her head was pounding as if someone were doing a dance inside her brain. Her ears thumped as the blood rushed through them. The sun streaming in from the open window strained her eyes. She rolled away from the brightness, and found the lump next to her. Carefully lifting the blanket, a head of black hair came into view. Rangiku dropped the blanket as delicately as she lifted it, and started to rise from the bed, when she realized … she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

Grasping the blanket tightly around herself, she slid off the side of the western style bed. Once her feet made contact with the floor, she dashed to the bathroom. When she slammed the door behind her, her bed partner stirred_. 'What the hell happened last night?!'_ she thought to herself. Rangiku sat on the toilet, and tried to recall the events of the previous evening. Of how she ended up here, in a strange bed, with **_him! _**Of course, in order to do that, you'd have to go back further than last night.

* * *

**One week ago…**

"Awwwww, Taiiiiichoooooō!" whined Rangiku, as she walked behind her captain, waving her arms above her head. In her hands, she held two envelopes. "But Taichō, I'm going to be one of the bridesmaids! I have to go to the wedding!"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya Tōshirō said her name firmly, as he always did, due to his need to feel serious. "I am saying that we have a lot of paperwork backed-up, it will need to be completed before I can say whether, you get leave to go."

Rangiku braced her hands on either side of her hips and gave the short captain her most severe glare, "Yes, that's what I mean. When you say it like that, it means I'll never get time off." She blew out a breath that caught a strand of hair and wafted it up and out of her face. But the young looking captain simply gave her the same stern look he always gave her, and then turned towards the 10th division barracks.

"Oi, Matsumoto, why do you look so down?" asked Hisagi Shūhei.

Rangiku turned to find the 9th division FukuTaichō coming from his own garrison, his hands loaded with completed paperwork. "Hisagi … did you know that Inoue Orihime was getting married next week?"

Hisagi was taken aback by the odd question, "I heard about it, Yamamoto Sou-Taichō told all the captains, that they are allowed to attend the occasion, but only because it was at the request of the Soul King, _'To ensure safety at the event' _I believe his words were." Hisagi began walking away; he needed to file these accounts before leaving for the day. Rangiku stepped in time with him. He was now looking at her from the side of his eyes. "Was there more, Matsumoto?"

"You're really good with paperwork, aren't you Hisagi?" Rangiku asked and pushed herself up close to the other lieutenant.

Because of her close proximity to him, Hisagi stumbled over his feet, and all the paperwork he'd painstakingly completed was strewn across the road. As he lost his footing, he plunged forward straight on, into Rangiku. Hisagi opened his eyes and found himself, staring into rounded flesh. When they tumbled to the ground, Hisagi landed perfectly between Rangiku's bosoms. He jumped backwards and scrambled to collect the papers from the ground, all the while repeating, "Gomen, Gomenasai!"

Rangiku moved to help the other lieutenant with the scattered papers. "Huh? What's this?" she was looking down at one of the documents, and found a red droplet on the ground. When she looked up, Hisagi's nose was bleeding.

He touched a finger to the space under his nose, where it felt wet. Pulling his hand away, Hisagi jumped again, "Oh, no, no, no, it's … it's nothing. I must have hit my nose when I fell." Grabbing the remainder of his work, he dashed away from the strawberry-blonde, holding his nose as he ran.

"Matsumoto!" Tōshirō yelled from inside his division.

The sound of her captain's bellow jolted Rangiku to her feet. When she entered the office, Tōshirō was seated at his desk, with the pile of old paperwork to his right, and the new pile on his left. But that wasn't what caught Rangiku's attention. Her captain had his usual scowl on, as a Jigokuchō flew away from him. "Taichō?" she questioned when the hell butterfly was gone.

"I need to go to the human world, immediately," he told his lieutenant. "Take care of this; I will notify you later." His scowl seemed to get bigger with his last words.

"Taichō," she began, but Tōshirō put his hand up and stopped her from speaking.

"There is someone I need to see," he said flatly. Then he made his way out of the office and was gone.

_'Hmmm, I've never seen Hitsugaya Taichō, so adamant about meeting someone,'_ she thought to herself. _'Ohhhhh, maybe it's a girlfriend!'_ Her eyes lowered into slits as she thought about the situation. _'He said I needed to get the work finished. He also said that when I finish it, he would discuss my leave for Inoue's wedding. Hmmm…'_

Rangiku swiftly walked out of the barracks again, and marched herself over to 9th division's. She scanned the premises, until she found who she was looking for. Hisagi was seated at his desk, still nursing his bloody nose. "Hisagi FukuTaichō…?"

He snapped his head up at her call. "Ah, Matsumoto what are you … eh … I mean, are you ok, after that tumble?" he asked as he fumbled over his words.

"You want to make it up to me?" Rangiku asked him enthusiastically. As she did, she sauntered her way over to the desk and sat on its edge.

Hisagi chocked out his response, "Eh, yes of course." He watched as the sexy Shinigami, leaned forward and her finger toyed with the necklace she wore. Her face seemed flushed as if she was ready for some heavy activity.

"Could you … possibly …," she started, her lips merely inches away from his, "take care of my paperwork. I need to get to the human world, as soon as possible with Hitsugaya Taichō."

Hisagi's jaw dropped open, "What?!" He was just about to protest, but then Rangiku lifted that finger from where it resided, holding the ring at her neck, and placed it to his lip. She flipped Hisagi's bottom lip, and then brought her finger back up to hers. With just a simple touch to her lip, Hisagi was a babbling fool. "Well, I … ah … yeah, I … I can get that … outta the way, for you."

Rangiku smiled wide, and hopped off the desk. "Good, thanks so much Hisagi. The paperwork is on Hitsugaya Taichō's desk. I'll owe you one," she said and winked as she strolled out of the office door. Hisagi was left in a daze and he had no idea how that just happened.

Rangiku went to her barracks and packed her luggage for the week long trip she'd planned. One last item and she was ready to get going. She walked to her closet, and took out the neon pink bridesmaid dress, Inoue had picked out for her. She admired the dress for a moment, then sucked in a deep breath and packed that too, into her case. As she was making her way to the Senkaimon, Nakamura Izumi the 7th seat in 11th division, came running after her.

"Matsumoto FukuTaichō!" she called. Izumi was relatively average in height, but she had remarkable red hair, not unlike that of Rangiku herself. She kept it short, cropped to just above her shoulders. Izumi preferred the easy to manage hair do, being in 11th division, means going to battle more often. Rangiku stopped her forward march, and waited for the woman to catch up. "Are you leaving for the human world now?" Izumi asked when she reached the taller woman.

"Oh, Nakamura, I'm so sorry I forgot we were to have lessons this weekend," Rangiku apologized. Izumi had been taking "Lady Lessons" from Rangiku over the past few months. She'd come from Kusajishi, the 79th district in North Rukongai. There she had to learn how to stay alive, not proper etiquette.

"Oh, I see. No worries, we can just take up after you get back," she finished and was about to leave the sultry Shinigami, when Rangiku stopped her.

"Wait, I have two invitations for the wedding this weekend," the FukuTaichō announced. "You can take one, and invite someone to come with you. The other I was going to give to Hitsugaya Taichō, but somehow, I don't think he'd want to attend." She giggled at her own statement. "But, it would be a good place to practice some of the skills, we've worked on." Rangiku handed the girl both envelopes that contained the invitations.

"You sure," Izumi looked to the woman in front of her, admiration flowing from her eyes. "I mean … are you sure I can have these?"

"Yea, why don't you ask, Hisagi FukuTaichō to join you," she declared. But the girl blushed and turned her eyes to the ground. "Don't worry; it's not a date, just an escort. Besides, I owe him. So tell him, it's from me."

"Hai! Thank you Matsumoto sensei," she began to run back to her garrison, but stopped short when she noticed the other invitation in her hands. "Eh? Sensei, I think you forgot this one."

"Hahaha, No that one is for Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika. Hand it to them for me," then with that she was off to the human world.

* * *

The Senkaimon opened up above Urahara's candy shop. Rangiku entered the establishment, to collect her Gigai, considering it was late in the afternoon, she wouldn't have much time to banter with anyone before she had to get to Orihime's. As she walked in, she could hear someone arguing, "This is nonsense! I have never left that woman's side since I returned, why should I have to leave her for a week!" then said someone crashed into her.

"Cifer-san!" called the shopkeeper, but it was too late, Ulquiorra Cifer collided with Rangiku.

"Well, that's the second time today, a man has fallen all over me," she joked from the ground. "But you sir, are marrying my good friend, so you should kindly remove yourself from my person." Rangiku laughed out loud again, as the boy scrambled to his feet and helped her up.

"Where is that no good, soon to be adopted son-in-law of mine!?" bellowed a loud masculine voice from behind Urahara Kisuke. "Boy, don'cha know, when the woman says stay away, you stay away!" from around the corner emerged Kurosaki Isshin. When he entered the scene, he stopped in his tracks. Kisuke was trying to get Ulquiorra out of the room, while the two other Shinigami's stared at each other, dumbstruck.

"T … Tai … Taichō?" Rangiku spoke softly. Her eyes were wide in shock at the sight before her. In front of her was a tall, dark haired and very handsome Shinigami. Then she was grabbed by the large male, and pulled out of the shop. She allowed the man to lure her away; all the while, she just stared at him. When he stopped pulling her, she was able to form her next question. "You're Shiba Taichō! Aren't you!?"

Isshin looked hard at the busty blonde-haired woman, then said, "You're hair is longer since last I saw you, Rangiku. Have your boobs gotten bigger too?"

She formed a fist and lunged for her former superior and former captain of squad 10. He caught her hand easily, "Where the hell have you been!?" Rangiku was still in awe, when she was able to produce words again, however she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

Isshin wrapped his arms around his former subordinate, and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, Rangiku," he told her, and stroked her hair, like he would one of his daughters. "When Inoue-chan mentioned to me, who her friends were that she would invite to her wedding, I knew it was time to confront you and Tōshirō."

She lifted her face from Isshin's shoulder, "You sent the Jigokuchō!" she accused.

"Well, I had someone send it for me, but yeah," he confirmed. "But where is Tōshirō? I thought you guys'd be coming together."

She explained the happenstance of how she came to be there, "But he left long before I did. I actually thought he was coming to see a girl."

"What? Shirō-chan found himself a girl?!" the devious older man, had the look of mischievousness about him now. "Do you have a clue as to who she could be?"

"Not really, but there was one girl about a year ago, he showed interest in," she informed her former captain.

"Well, if it's true, we shall both find out huh?" he winked at Rangiku. "But right now I need you to keep my identity quiet for a little while longer. There are certain individuals that don't need to know this right now."

"Of course, Taichō," she affirmed.

"Heh, heh, heh, you're going to have to get used to not calling me that, Rangiku," he laughed. "Well, when you see Shirō-chan, give him the information."

Rangiku nodded her agreement. "Well what should I call you here?" she asked as they walked back into the candy shop.

"Don't you read anything?! The name is Kurosaki Isshin," he told her.

At the sound of the name, Rangiku thought she would fall to the ground again. "Kurosaki!? You're **_not_** Kurosaki Ichigo's father!" The man merely winked and smiled at her, then continued on his way. _'That's where he's been this whole time,'_ she thought to herself. She retrieved her Gigai from Urahara, and left the conflict there for Inoue's apartment.

Rangiku knocked on the apartment door of Inoue Orihime; Hitsugaya Tōshirō answered it. "Taichō! What are you doing here?!" she asked him.

"I could ask the same of you, Matsumoto. There is no way you finished all that work, in time to be here now," he accused. "But to answer your question, I was abducted and have been held captive here by those women." He pointed his finger back to the women present in the small room, Kurosaki Yuzu, Karin, and Arisawa Tatsuki. Orihime was behind them all wearing her wedding dress, as all the other females were in their bridesmaid outfits.

"No one captured you!" yelled Karin. "We just asked him to come, and see how we would look for the wedding." When she spoke, she wasn't looking either Shinigami in the eye.

Rangiku looked at the pretty, black haired girl. Now looking at her with the knowledge she just gained, she finally noticed how much Karin reminded her of Shiba Isshin. "So who was it that asked him?" she questioned the girl. When Karin blushed, it was all the answer Rangiku needed. She laughed at the sight. "Well no wonder he felt compelled to come here!" Both Tōshirō and Karin stared daggers at Rangiku. "Anyway, Taichō, I need to speak with you for a moment please."

"Can this wait Matsumoto? I just want to go on patrol, then go to sleep," Tōshirō was rubbing his head as he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, Taichō, it can't" she informed him. "Would you like me to join you for patrol?" He shook his head, and left the apartment. She walked out after him, and gave him Isshin's message. He expressed the same look of shock she had held when she found out.

"I can only assume he wishes to keep this from his children," Tōshirō concluded.

"I dunno, Taichō, he wanted to make sure no one knows, including Inoue-san," they were sitting on the roof top concluding Rangiku's report, when they noticed 2 of the woman leaving. Tōshirō got to his feet, excused himself, and leapt to the ground below. He followed behind Yuzu and Karin as they walked home. Rangiku made her way to her normal sleeping area and found Tatsuki assembling a futon there. "Oh? Are you staying over?"

"HA! Have you met the groom?" she laughed. "He will try to barge in here if I'm not around to push him back."

Rangiku joined in the laughter, and nodded her agreement. "But, then … where will Hitsugaya Taichō be sleeping?"

"Oh, didn't Karin tell you?" Orihime chimed in. "Since they have the space, Karin told him he could stay at their place. There would be too many women here by the end of the week anyway." Rangiku smiled and raised her brow at the statement, but kept her mouth shut.

Orihime was right, by the end of the week; her apartment was wall to wall estrogen. Orihime's great aunt came, as well as Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Kuchiki Rukia was next to join the group and finally Yuzu and Karin joined them, the day before the wedding.

The entire party was running about the place, getting themselves ready. Hair was flying and make-up was being applied. Most of the females were still running around without their attire, when someone knocked on the door. Rangiku opened the door to, Kurosaki Isshin. "Ah, Tai … Kurosaki-san," she corrected herself.

"Hahaha, Matsumoto, are the ladies ready, we are set to leave within the hour," Isshin informed her. "We have a long ride to get to Hakone." He began to thrust his head forward into the room, when he was suddenly punched in the face.

"PERVERTED OTOSAN!" screamed the small black-haired Kurosaki female, as her fist was enveloped into Isshin's face. "Get out, Goat-face! We'll be ready, shortly!"

After half an hour, the women were ready and filed into the limo. The wedding party made it on time to Gora Park, where the wedding was being held. Rangiku walked unaccompanied as did all the bridesmaids, down the floral covered walkway. They all stood at the podium, in their pink dresses and holding their yellow bouquets. Rangiku watched as her former captain looked proud walking her friend down the aisle. She smiled wide at the sight.

After the nuptials, the wedding party progressed to the reception at the Tenseien Hotel. Rangiku watched as Isshin made his speech, as well as Grimmjow. Then her eyes misted over, as she viewed Ulquiorra and Orihime float over the dance floor, with their first dance. As Uryū played the next song, Rangiku was grabbed and pulled to the dance floor by none other than Shiba Isshin.

"Rangiku, who is that woman?" he asked her.

"Which woman, Tai … Kurosaki-san?" she corrected herself again. He was motioning to the woman that entered with a handsome dark-haired Shinigami. Dressed in a blue halter dress, that barely reached the woman's knees. "That's Nakamura Izumi, dancing with Hisagi Shūhei. She's 7th seat under Zaraki Kenpachi." Isshin held her tightly, as if Rangiku would fly away if he let go. His face was stern, his brows were furrowed harshly, and his lips were thinned. But his eyes, in Isshin's eyes there was a look of dejection and misery.

"She can't stay here," he remarked to Rangiku.

* * *

Rangiku snapped out of her memory, for the moment. There was knocking coming from outside the bathroom door. "Rangiku? Are you ok?" the male voice sounded.

Rangiku stood and walked to the door, but didn't open it. "Umm, yeah. I'm fine," she said as cheerfully as she could. Her voice still shook with emotion as she spoke.

"Look, I think we need to discuss what happened last night," his voice was calm. "You wanna come out here?"

"No!" she barked. Then reined in her voice, "I'm sorry, it's just that … I …" Rangiku whispered her next words, "I can't remember, what happened … or … what we …"

A sound from outside the door caught her attention, it was as if the male Shinigami had been standing, but just now slid down the back of the door. "You can't remember?" Rangiku couldn't tell if he sounded relieved or disappointed. "What do you remember? Do you remember playing 'I Never'?"

Rangiku thought hard about the drinking game. She did remember something. "I remember singing … with … Ichigo!"

"Hahaha, yeah. I had no idea the boy could sing," he laughed. Then cavalierly he said, "I can fill in the gaps for you."

"I'm afraid to hear it, but I need to know," she concluded.

"Well, you see …" he began.

* * *

**12 hours ago…**

"Huh? What did you mean? She's not bothering anyone!" Rangiku nearly screeched at her former captain. They stopped dancing and merely moved there feet on the dance floor as they argued letting Nakamura stay.

"She is bothering someone! She is bothering me," Isshin said harshly. "You have no idea!"

The music stopped and Rangiku was pulled into Hisagi's arms. "Matsumoto, I believe you owe me." She giggled at his comment, as he brought her over to the bar. "Bartender! Sake!" There they sat, starting the night off with drink and merriment, until Hisagi asked, "You were arguing with him, why?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Rangiku stated. "Kurosaki-san, was just asking about Nakamura."

"Ha, I heard that," he conveyed. "But why was he so upset about her?"

"He mentioned that something about her bothered him."

Taking another cup of hot sake from the bar, he drank it down quickly. "She's not too bad a girl, she was very nervous when she came to ask me to join her here." He gave Rangiku a firm glare, "But you know this invitation will not make up for all that paperwork you had me complete."

She was watching Kurosaki Isshin as he danced with both his daughter Yuzu, then Orihime. Then he finally recused Rukia from the stern and watchful eye of Kuchiki Byakuya. She noticed the lieutenant watching her, "Ahahahaha, Hisagi FukuTaichō what do you think the payback should be?" she said to the man, with a very impassioned expression. She leaned forward into Hisagi, which had the man sputtering once again, over his words.

"Well, I … I … no, I … we'll think of something," his eyes widened at his own words. "No, I mean …"

"Hisagi, relax it's a celebration," she said calmly and pulled her frame away. "We're here to have fun, right?" When he nodded, she decided to make a suggestion, "Why don't we play … 'I Never'" she wiggled her eyebrows making Hisagi blush slightly. "But it'll be more fun if we have other people playing too, right?" He nodded, and then watched as she corralled the few guests she knew, and wanted in on the game. Then someone was on the stage, and the tones for **"Don't Fear the Reaper"** began to play. The entire wedding party cheered as, Isshin with a boisterous voice yelled "MORE COW BELL!" which had Urahara Kisuke jumping to the stage to oblidge the man. Isshin and Kisuke began to sing.

"Oh my God, that's a good idea!" Rangiku laughed. "We should add into the game that after 5 drinks, we have to sing a song!" At this, those whom she gathered had a look of fright on their faces. Rukia was excited, but Byakuya gave a bored expression. He only joined because Rukia insisted on playing the game, and he would need to keep an eye on her. Nakamura wanted to join, it seemed the most fun thing she could be doing tonight. Rangiku pulled Kisuke to the side from the stage at the guitar interlude of the song. And Kisuke not being able to resist the strawberry-blonde; he agreed to join in. "I kinda wanna get Kuchiki Taichō hammered. He's so stiff, hahaha!" With Kisuke in agreement, she looked over at the table, "Hmmm, I think we have enough, hahaha."

"I beg to differ, Matsumoto-san," Urahara chimed in. "If you want really good sake for this game, and I know I do. We really need to invite, Kurosaki Isshin." He winked at Rangiku, and then added, "I know he gets a good supply of Junmai Daiginjō-shu."

At the sound of the highly valuable and very special brew of sake, Rangiku's eyes glazed over. "Is it … Koshu?" The sneaky shopkeeper winked at her again and pulled his fan over his face. That made her jump for joy. "Yes! Then we must have him join us."

When Isshin finished the song, the group called him over and invited him to join the fun. "Hahaha! Urahara! This was you wasn't it?! You saw the gift of sake I received!" Isshin laughed when Rangiku asked about the sake his father sent to him. "But I have to agree, you can't play this game with just anything!" With that, he thumped the container of sake on the table.

"Ok everyone, write down the songs you are willing to sing," Rangiku instructed the group. After everyone did, Rangiku grabbed the hat from Kisuke's head, collected all the strips of paper, and placed them inside. Before everyone could start complaining, she explained, "It wouldn't be much fun, if you _knew_ what song you were going to sing!" Except for Byakuya, the table agreed and laughed. "But to be fair, you can sing the song with the person who picks yours." Before they could get started though, they saw Ikkaku carrying Yumichika. It looked like the 5th seat of 11th division had already drunk his fill for the night. "Oi, Madarame!"

Ikkaku turned in the direction of the red-head, "No time Matsumoto! This idiot can't hold his liquor! I'm taking him to Yamada Hanatarō." He informed them, and then he was off to the table where the small Shinigami was seated with a group of females.

"Alright, I'll begin," Rangiku started, "I never … Wore kenseikan." Byakuya's eyes widen for the briefest moment. He gave the female FukuTaichō a stern look, but lifted the sake cup to his lips and drank. When he finished it, one of his eyebrows lifted in surprise at the smooth flavor. The table laughed and the game ensued. Just before Byakuya drank his third cup, Uryū spoke into the MIC.

"Alright, so, you guys enjoying yourselves out there, right?" he asked the crowd. "Most of you know me, and you've been listening to the sounds of 'Quincy: The Legendary DJ'. Well, someone wants to have a go with singing to you all tonight. Kurosaki, let's go man."

Ichigo ran up to the MIC, "Hey everybody!" he yelled out. "So you all know about… well ya know, me," Ichigo joked referring to the hollow half of his soul. "So I wanted to get this one outta the way tonight," he stuck his tongue out and the DJ began the song with a loud guitar riff. The heavy melody was accompanied by a pounding of drums and Ichigo's normally coarse voice matched perfectly with the song he sang, **"Monster."**

The group at the table was dumbfounded as they listened to the boy sing for the first time. Then they all looked to Isshin, "What?!" he questioned their stare. "We Kurosaki's have the voices of angels!" he declared, as his pride was lifted with every verse the young man on stage sang.

Ichigo went into another song soon after, giving Rangiku another bright idea. "Hmmm, why don't we have Ichigo join too?" The others at the table were weary at first but liked the idea. Even Isshin, who said that _'of course __**his son**__ could hold his liquor.'_ But it was Ichigo's next comment that had the table paying him attention.

"Alright, alright, alright, don't hurt yourselves" Ichigo spoke to the girls that were trying to get at him from the platform. "Imma dedicate this last one, to the freaks planning on a **'Sick and Twisted Affair'** tonight." Byakuya lifted a brow at the comment. Hisagi stuttered, Kisuke almost choked on his sake, Isshin burst out laughing, Rangiku giggled, Izumi actually blushed, and Rukia's eyes widened when the table turned to look at her.

"Why is everyone staring at me!?" the petite raven-haired Shinigami squealed, leading the table in another round of laughter. When Ichigo finished his set, Rangiku called him over.

After asking him to join, and explaining the game to him, he looked at all the faces present at the table. He looked like he was just about to decline when his eyes landed on one person. "Alright, I'll give it a whirl." With that, the game commenced adding four more players to the mix, Tatsuki, Uryū, Sado and Renji.

By the time Rangiku had her fifth cup most of the people at the table were so far gone. But that would not let her off the hook, and she'd just come off the stage after having sung and danced "**Single Ladies"** with Ichigo. She wasn't sure if it was the sake or a certain Shinigami in the crowd, but Ichigo gave everything he had to the audience during the song. She thrust her hand into the hat and pulled the next song out "**Listen To One Story."** "This can only be Kuchiki Taichō's!" she cried, but quieted when she saw Byakuya was on his feet.

"Well it's not as bad as Hisagi!" Renji joked and they burst out laughing again at Hisagi's humiliation. He had to sing **"Stupid Girls"** with Nakamura. Rukia was just walking off the stage after singing **"Falling inside the Black," **with Ichigo. Byakuya glared at Urahara Kisuke, who said it wasn't right for Byakuya to toss Hadō around like that. The 6th division captain nearly clipped Ichigo above the ear with his Byakurai, for the improper way he was singing and grabbing his sister. Before anything could come of it, Rangiku drew Byakuya to the stage and music was once again playing. Rangiku's voice was striking and exquisite, as she sung through her melody. Byakuya, whom they all truly thought would not be able to stand by now, was stunning with his lyrics.

They sang surprisingly well together. Rangiku noticed that the 28th head of the Kuchiki family was singing this song to one particular person at the table. It made her actually blush… she had **_NO IDEA_**, Byakuya was into _that_ person. And from the stage, she could see Ichigo whisper something into Rukia's ear. Then both of them were up and dancing on the dance floor. By the time Nakamura sang the last song with Kisuke, the group had had enough. When the song finished the DJ played his last set and they all dispersed, as did most of the guests.

Rangiku was now leaning on someone as they staggered to a room. She opened the door, and pulled the black-haired male's lips to hers and inside with her …

* * *

"Ok, ok stop, I don't think I can listen anymore!" Rangiku roared.

"Rangiku, nothing happened," the male told her, still blocked by the bathroom door. "Not that you didn't try …" he had to add.

Now she opened the door wide, stormed out, and dropped herself onto the bed. She was staring with evil intent at the man in the room. "If nothing happened, how did I end up without clothes in the bed, with **you**_, Hisagi_!?"

The 9th division FukuTaichō blushed, and drew his eyes to the ground, before he answered. "You seemed a little … hyped when we got here. You were … kissing me, and started to remove your clothes." When he noticed her eyes downcast now he rushed to inform her of the rest. "Rangiku, I assure you, you didn't get any further than that … you kinda … passed out. So I put you in bed, and stayed to watch over you. To make sure you didn't get sick."

Now the strawberry-blonde lifted her eyes back to the black-haired man before her. She could see that what he said was the truth. Also, when she thought about it, Hisagi had never been anything other than polite to her, since the day they met. The thought brought a smile to her face.

Rangiku stood up, and glided over to Hisagi. She placed her hands to his cheeks, tracing a thumb over the tattoo he held on his left one. She also traced the scars over his right eye with the fingertips of her left hand. Then she bent herself forward and touched her lips to his, in a gentle kiss. She pulled away and lounged back onto the bed. "I'm not passed out drunk now."

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


End file.
